moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Janet Dalley
Janet Dalley Summary: Year -26 In the year -26 Janet Dalley was brought into this world. A beaming little Westfall girl that brightened her parents lives so easily. Janet was easily the apple of their eyes, the beam to their sun. The star that lite their night skies. A precious little girl with blue eyes and dark hair. A promise to the future. Year -19 Sadly, at age 5, in the year -19 the Gurubashi tribes swept through Westfall completely abolishing her families land and killing them. The only reason that Janet survived was because she was out with friends playing at the sea and catching sea shells. She was accompanied by three other children and a married couple. The adults were the parents to the other children. When the fires set into the skies and the screams were heard. These parents immediately grabbed the children and found a safe spot to hide them. A little ship was over turned, and all four children were stuffed with in the fishing boats wreck. Sadly, the guardians were too large to fit, and they went off to hide themselves. Hours passed by, eventually the children grew hungry, scared… but they all stayed perfectly silent. Easily they would hear the Trolls speaking, running… Searching for anything to maim, to kill. Which only scared the four children into more silence, more waiting. Night passed as the children waited, hungry and alone… It wasn’t until the oldest child got the guts up to finally stick his head out and search around. He asked the younger three to stay put, to stay safe and he’d be back for them as soon as he could. More hours passed, now the children were dehydrated and tired. Though that boy finally returned, but he wasn’t alone. He was with some of the Stormwind Guard. The guards quickly turned the boat over, sweeping up the children and carrying them all to safety. Where they were fed, bathed, and softly spoken to by the priests. This horrifying attack left many children without parents. Parents without their children. The community was in shambles. The orphanages were filling their beds faster than the resources they had. So instead of placing all the children in the orphanages some of the families instead adopted two or three of the left-over children and made them their own. Each child was still in their home country, not without a place to live. The Westfall people couldn’t allow that, with how hospitable they all were. Janet was one of the fortunate children to be adopted. With the new name of Herstworth tagged behind her first name, she grew into the family that took her in. They had no children of their own, so taking on three children without parents wasn’t a huge task. Janet now lived with two other siblings; Douglas and Jean. Douglas was sixteen at the time, while Jean was twelve. The new parents of Janet were, Avery and Loreliste. Two mid aged Westfall farmers who adored children but couldn’t have their own. Year -10 During the second war, when Janet was sixteen when she first laid sight on Frank. He was a strapping young man, a soldier to the Stormwind Military. A guard that often-frequented Westfall for the hospitality. It wasn’t until then that Janet found some sort of heart flutter in her gut. Infatuation by chance? Year -1 Janet was a mere farm girl, having learned how to take care of the land as well as cook and clean. Being the usual female from Westfall she was single and not wanting anything to do with anyone. Men didn’t really look at her much, as natural beauty she was… she still wasn’t the best-looking Westfall girl out there. She was well maintained, respectful and honest. A hard-working woman with no intentions currently to settle down or mess around. Her and Frank were close friends, but Frank always dated other women. Though the two were nearly inseparable and Janet had to make sure the females he dated were worthy of him. She was Frank’s ‘wing-man’ and proud of it. Several times he watched as his heart broke, women used him for his status. He had been Knighted during those years as they grew closer and closer. Frank had gotten engaged with a woman, which Janet easily approved of. The woman was fair, stunning, and perfect for Frank… Or so they thought… Year 0 Frank and his beloved were not as perfect as they thought they were. Frank had decided to go to war, to fight beside his comrades… To protect those, he loved and cared about. But his beloved wasn’t for that. Within the first weeks of getting ready to deploy the two had a huge argument which sent his fiancé into another man’s arms. That was it, Frank was done… he gave up and wanted nothing to do with that woman after that. Frank went off to fight in the war, and Janet was there at home, sending him letters daily to keep his spirits high. After the first war, when Frank finally returned. Scruffy and tired… Janet was there to welcome him home along with his friends and family. Frank wasted no time, he had a surprise waiting for Janet a surprise not even she would be ready for! Frank dropped all his things, walked right over to Janet and fell to his knee. In front of friends, family… Frank proposed to Janet. While he was gone, she had been the only person to stand behind him fully and support his choices. There was no doubt that love wasn’t a factor in all the years they had been friends. At first, Janet thought he was pulling a jerk move, trying to get her to falter. But it wasn’t… and she easily accepted to marrying him. They had never kissed before, never really hugged… but in this entire moment… they shared their first kiss. Year 5 The wedding was small, but the Westfall people rejoiced in their happiness. The loving couple had been made for each other since the first-time Janet ever laid her eyes on him. She had known at the ripe age of sixteen that Frank would become more than just a fantasy and this year was where it all began. Year 6 A few months after the happy ending for Frank and Janet the Second War struck. Frank and Janet knew what to expect. Frank was a soldier… and she saw him off. The same love letters had made it to him daily, sometimes piling up until Frank could read them. It made the wars easier for the both. Janet continued to do what she did best, hold down the home and farm. After he returned to her once again, they began to try for a family. Wanting not to waste any more time between them. Each time Janet conceived sadly the pregnancy was lost, their hearts broke over and over. Until finally they gave up trying. They knew that it would happen if it was meant to be. Seeking the Holy Light as their guide. Year 9 It wasn’t until then early year 9 that finally… she had passed into her second trimester of pregnancy! Frank and Janet were excited for this child to be born. With both parents, already in their middle ages, the pregnancy wasn’t the easiest to endure but on November 17th Year 9 Dionysia Vivian Dalley was born. The family had already started off strong, off happy. Dio learned many things, especially being brought up by older parents. Franks parents took a loving to Dio, ripe with old age and wanted to see and help raise their only grandchild. Janet’s parents and she had lost touch during the previous years, some rumors mentioned they had been killed or simply just moved. Dio was surrounded by love, from her parents and her grandparents. Each teaching her and telling her all the stories one girl could handle. Easily Dio learned with every passing year. Year 20 The Third war would break, and once again Frank took to what he knew he needed to… being the Soldier he always was. The entire family realized how old he was at this time, knowing this could be the last time they saw him… Dio was old enough to understand this well. This war was the hardest for Janet… but she was Frank’s supporter and would continue to be just that. With farewell hugs and kisses given… Frank was on his way. Janet and Dio went back to the home. Dio learned her strength from her mother, watching her for nearly a year fighting tears, finding laughter… being that support she knew her father needed. Many times, Dio would beg her mother to take her out on picnics. To go places that Janet and Frank did. In which they did, and it helped Janet entirely, making the letters even better for her beloved Frank. Giving them memories that had faded with time. Year 21 As the third war ended, Frank returned to the home. But this time, with injury. Frank had lost his left leg during this war, but didn’t want to scare his family. So, he was mended before he was sent home with a Purple Heart. Both Dio and Janet weren’t too pleased with this, but they weren’t going to hate him for it. They were happy that he was alive and well at least. Frank had brought news to the family as well. Carrying a sealed letter from the King as not only for him serving the military and most of the wars, but providing his family with a plot of land for his Knighthood, his injury… and his services. This year… the Dalley family became Nobles. Something that Dio in time would find out was a much better life than the one they had been given… but the plot of land, wasn’t entirely in Westfall… It was in the Most North region of Stranglethorn Vale. Bordering the Westfall lands. The members of the family packed up and moved out of Frank’s families house to have their own. In the mountains of Westfall. Happy to have accepted this offer and was going to make the best of it. The main things that the Dalley family were going to provide were leathers, lumber, copper ore (Which is a great conduit for electricity!) and meats. The family was humble, and never went for wealth. Little wealth could be brought of these unless of course they pushed for it. With how much construction was going on to rebuild lands that had been lost, their lumber yards had begun to produce many loads in the future years. Year 22 The Dalley family wasn’t the wealthiest, nor showed this. They were humbler with their riches, helping those in need. Supporting Frank’s parents did slowly begin to age, coming into their late seventies and passed away. The farm was sold to another family who the Dalley’s knew. Though as expected the lumber yards were working around the clock. These years the Dalley family decided to take up Horse breeding as well. They loved spending time with horses. They raised war horses mostly, but had a few well-trained carriage horses as well that they would sell to higher social ranking folk. Which began to increase their income. This was the year that Dio decided to follow in the footsteps of her father. Taking up a blade and practicing with him as much as she could. Not stressing him of course. Dio was too young to fight in any wars, and her father was protective of her. Year 26 Dio had become quite the swordsman. But one thing she was lacking was the Light. Her mother and her father had a great strength with the light. Janet wasn’t concerned about this, Dio was still young, barely touching the age of 17 when all the new creatures were surfacing from the portals. Janet was concerned for her safety, but with herself and Frank there she wasn’t all too worried, plus their modest home had become hidden away in the mountains. With the horse breeding, lumber yard and many things active. The Dalley parents could decide to push for their child into expert training. Instead of trying to push the Light upon her Dio decided to try a new route, arrows and bows. She could be quite the hunter if she tried, she was quite determined. Year 28 The Dalley family was happy, safe and enjoying the rest of their days together. Thinking nothing could go wrong again. They were correct in this time, with Arthas now claiming himself as the True Lich King they got worried about the scourge invasions, but fortified and guarded their growing fortress. They wished not to have any issues with it, from their view point it was incredibly easy to pin point any scourge and drop them before they got too close. This was the new job that Dio had taken up on herself. She had asked her parents to build a watch tower around the walls which would be manned by archers for this reasoning. Patience is what this took for Dio and she learned very much to control certain things, how to stay awake for days. Eat very little and begin that journey of growing up quickly without the aid of her parents. Since by this time they were old and only wished to sit on their porch drinking their tea. Janet was certainly proud of their little family. A constant smile, happy that her beloved husband never had to see war again. Proud that Dio was becoming quite the woman, farmer, breeder… Dio had taken the load of the work, hired a few helping hands and even a maid to assist her parents when she could not. Year 29-30 When the mists revealed a new land, the Pandaren, Janet had very long chats with her beloved about the patience and training that the Pandaren people could offer their child. The two of them had been through so much that Janet truly thought that surprising Dio with this chance would be the best for the Dalley family. At dinner one night Janet brought it up to Dio, who was at first quite curious as to why they would want this for their little girl, but as they all talked about it they did all eventually agree. Though Dio would be gone for a couple years, in the training ways of a Monk. Janet and Frank could barely keep from shaking anymore. They would have to hire many more workers to take that time that Dio needed to find where she truly belonged. Year 31-32 Many years past where Janet and Frank only got letters from their daughter. Their lives had been quiet during these years. They would hear news from the wars, see Dio when she had the chance to stop by before deploying to fight in the alternative Draenor. Dio’s first war. She was very much able to take care of herself, but she had never seen war first hand. Not like her father had. In this alternative time line, is when her father finally passed. Leaving the estate and all valuables to Janet. It was more than difficult for the two females to take this news, but Janet needed to remain strong for Dio who was still at war. After Draenor was taken care of, Dio herself returned to the farm to aid her mother, who was also slipping into illness and struggles. Janet though… had lived a full, happy life. She was always the woman her beloved husband and best friend needed. The loving mother to Dio. Just before the Legion began to threaten the entire world, after the Shattering had ripped new holes in the world. After several years of watching her husband and now her own daughter fight against the threats of Azeroth… She could not have slept happier this night. On the night of April 4th of the year 32… Janet would close her eyes, and begin to dream of her beloved. Frank and Janet were finally reunited. Personality Characteristics Dalley Family History Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Characters